


Coloured Skies of Adolescence

by Lycoris_Poppy_1024



Series: Coloured Skies of Adolescence—CSOA [1]
Category: Coloured Skies of Adolescence—CSOA (Lycoris_Poppy_1024's Original), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coloured Skies of Adolescence—CSOA, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Féllegra, M/M, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Poppy_1024/pseuds/Lycoris_Poppy_1024
Summary: This story - our story - everyone's story, revolves around the trajectory of several teenagers' lives with each other, telling a tender yet realistic hidden world, that contemplates and confronts the ultimate triple questions that we, every single ordinary person, faces everyday - How does death feels like? How does love feels like? How does cherishing feels like between death and love...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Allan Montgomery | Gavroche & Quantic Kids, Allegra Harper | Melodie & Quantic Kids, Claude Sainté-Pierre | Kid Meme & Quantic Kids, Ebony Liew | Yelan Ori & Quantic Kids, Emilie Agreste / Gabriel Agreste, Félix Graham de Vanily | Fé • Ice & Quantic Kids, Félix Graham de Vanily/Allegra Harper, Luka Couffaine | Viperion /Ebony Liew | Yelan Ori, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids, Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Coloured Skies of Adolescence—CSOA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084112
Kudos: 2





	Coloured Skies of Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my surroundings, and many, many, many other things

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug**

  * Age: 22
  * Height: 5'6"
  * Job: Fashion designer, Server in O-M (part-time)
  * Hobby: Sketching, Gaming, Baking
  * Food: Her parents' pastries, Porridge (it's WARM~)
  * Drinks: Blue lagoon, Pepsi with a slice of lemon, Milk
  * Facts: Half-French Half-Chinese, Daughter of Tom & Sabine, Naturally Flexible, Part of Quantic Kids, Own a black cat with red shading on its legs & tail (Tikki), Hates being called Bugaboo, A little bit oxymoron



* * *

**Allegra Harper | Melodie**

  * Age: 22
  * Height: 5'7"
  * Job: Server in O-M, Talented dancer (backstage)
  * Hobby: Flute performance, Yoga, Jogging
  * Food: Cheesecake, Fisherman's-Style Seafood Stew
  * Drinks: Jolly Shandy (lemonade & beer), Hot Water
  * Facts: Childhood friends with Félix, Tanned skin, Her hidden talent in dancing, Got kidnapped before when she was 9 (10)(with Félix), Part of Quantic Kids, Has a wild, sexy teasing flirtation (especially to Félix)



* * *

**Ebony Liew | Yelan Ori**

  * Age: 22
  * Height: 5'9"
  * Job: Librarian, Server in O-M
  * Hobby: Reading, Smoking, Raining day Balcony
  * Food: Homemade food, Sandwiches
  * Drinks: Honey lemon tea, Coffee (to stay awake)
  * Facts: Local southerner of Reshia since young, Keep a clear sense of distance with others, Good listener, Apple five or four a day to go, Part of Quantic Kids, Not close with her family, Lila's worst nightmare



* * *

**Allan Montgomery | Gavroche**

  * Age: 24
  * Height: 5'8"
  * Job: Freelance music composer, Server in TBID
  * Hobby: Music compose, Writing, Babysitting his kids
  * Food: Irish stew, Baked bean as side dish (anytime)
  * Drinks: Jasmine tea, Banana grape smoothie
  * Facts: Good observation, Mother of the group, Has many adopted kids around him, Asexual, Best hoodie collector ever, Received presents on Father's Day, A chill guy, Part of Quantic Kids, Knows a little secret



* * *

**Claude Sainté-Pierre | Kid Meme**

  * Age: 23
  * Height: 6'1"
  * Job: Model, Actor (If it's interested with the script)
  * Hobby: Look through strange meme, Hacking
  * Food: Anything except Japanese Nattō, Pastries!!!
  * Drinks: Anything except sour drinks (Yuck!)
  * Facts: Gloriously dramatic, Sour drinks on black list, Slapped people's back when it's excited, Japanese Nattō on black list too, Part of Quantic Kids, Loves warm hugs, Has a boyfriend before but dumped him



* * *

**Félix Graham de Vanily | Fé • Ice**

  * Age: 23
  * Height: 5'11"
  * Job: Server in TIBD, Amelie's PA
  * Hobby: Observing his surroundings, Reading
  * Food: Knusperstange, Egg sandwich
  * Drinks: Coffee (Milk coffee on blacklist)
  * Facts: Childhood friends with Allegra, Gabriel's much despite nephew, Borderline identical to Adrien, Very realistic, Never stop until he get the thing he wants, Part of Quantic Kids, Unofficial Jack Frost




End file.
